


Right-Hand Man

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji breaks his arm and Yosuke helps him with a personal matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right-Hand Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Souji breaks his arm and Yosuke helps him masturbate._

Yosuke's bike was a deathtrap waiting to happen. Souji had known this from the moment he'd first seen Yosuke crash it into a trashcan, just like he'd known it was only a matter of time before it injured someone. What he hadn't known was that he'd be the one slamming against the concrete when he finally took Yosuke up on an offer to catch a ride.

Yosuke got a couple of bruises and a skinned elbow. Souji got a broken arm.

The only positive thing was the timing – they'd managed to save Kanji a few days earlier, a fact that Souji was infinitely grateful for. Just thinking about going through that fight without the use of his right arm made him shiver.

But even without the worry of saving Kanji, he had to deal with getting used to not using one arm. The doctor had cautioned him against taking on too much in the few couple of days and Dojima kept a close eye on him when he was home, with even Nanako refusing to let him make dinner or help her with the chores. Training in the TV was of course a no go; the one time he mentioned to Yosuke that it might be all right if he simply relied on his Personas instead of his sword, he got little more than half a sentence out before Yosuke's look effectively shut that idea down.

Not wanting to wander around town, he ended up being inside more than he liked and found himself more bored than usual. Suddenly, the only things he wanted to do were the things he wasn't able to.

Even pleasuring himself was an exercise in futility.

With Dojima at work, Nanako at a friend's, and, frankly, nothing else to do, he'd tried to take advantage of the empty house, but his unfamiliarity of having to rely solely on his left hand and his inability to get a rhythm that worked quickly became a problem. So annoyed that even if he'd suddenly regained the use of his hand he wouldn't have continued, he tossed the tissue box away, redid his pants, and flopped on the couch, flipping through the channels without interest. Frustration soured his mood, taking away any enjoyment that might have come from the activity; he hated feeling useless and nothing made him feel more useless than wasting time. The moment the cast was off, he was going to spend all day training.

Just as he was considering giving into the urge to sleep the rest of the day away – another hassle, given that he had to watch how he slept – his phone rang.

"Hey, partner, what's up?"

There was at least one good thing that came out of his pain: Yosuke, feeling responsible for it all, made a point to call and come over more often. The others did as well, Yukiko even bringing him homemade meals that usually ended up in the trash, but with Yosuke it verged on the edge of smothering. Luckily, Souji liked him enough to let it pass.

"Nothing. What are you doing?"

"Standing outside your house. Can I come in?"

"Seriously?" Souji considered getting up to check but if Yosuke said he was then he had no reason not to take his word for it. "Sure, the door's unlocked."

When he entered the room, Yosuke took in the unmade futon, the discarded tissue box, and the look on Souji's face, and hesitated in the doorway. "You look like you were busy. Should I come back?"

"What—oh, that. No, it's no use." Souji raised his right arm and waved it. "With this, I can't—"

"Ah." Yosuke winced in sympathy. To him, being unable to get off properly was probably worse than getting a broken arm, although now that Souji was experiencing it, it was a pretty miserable feeling. "You want to get out then?"

"No." Going out was uncomfortable. People didn't mean to, he was sure, but everyone noticed the cast and he got pitying looks or questions about what had happened, both of which he didn't feel like dealing with right now. Daidara, at least, had simply grunted and told him he looked like he was bearing it well. "Do you mind staying inside and doing something?"

"Nah, that's fine." Yosuke immediately went towards the TV. Souji hadn't anything else in mind, but waiting for a suggestion might have been polite. "Your game selection sucks but I think I can find something worth playing."

Souji hadn’t yet mastered the art of playing video games one-handed and had to settle with watching. He'd never been able to do so without finding flaws in Yosuke's playing style, though, and after having his direction corrected for the fifth time, perhaps more sharply than necessary, Yosuke held the controller up and shook it pointedly. "Do you want to do this?"

"Sorry." Yosuke had chosen to sit on the floor between Souji's legs and he rested his chin on the top of his head with a sigh. "Bad day."

"The whole…" Yosuke gestured to the tissue box.

"That's just part of it." Souji had managed to more or less put that out of his mind but being reminded didn't help his mood. It wasn't like he did it every day but being denied completely wasn't an exciting prospect.

"Probably a big part, huh?"

Souji made a noncommittal sound, reaching over Yosuke's shoulders to let his arms hang down his front and sagging against him more heavily.

"Man, I'm so sorry about this."

"It's fine," Souji said, not for the first time, "it was an accident."

They sat in silence for while Yosuke fiddled with his controller and Souji thought about nothing in particular, enjoying feeling comfortable for the first time all day. Definitely more comfortable than he'd been twenty minutes earlier as he'd fumbled with himself.

"Let me make it up to you."

Souji stirred, bringing his thoughts back from the nowhere they'd drifted. "Hmm?"

"Your…" He dropped the controller and rapped his knuckles against Souji's knee. "This."

"My knee," Souji said blankly.

"Your dick, you idiot," Yosuke said. "Let me help you out."

Obviously, the pain medication he was taking was messing with his head. Souji managed a curious, disbelieving sound, capable of nothing more intelligent at the moment. He'd always thought of himself as being quick on his feet but this was outside of his experience.

With a great deal of care, Yosuke removed Souji's arms from him and twisted so that he knelt between his open legs, hands resting on his thighs. "It's my fault you're like this."

"It was an accident," Souji said automatically. Yosuke could not be offering…

"Still my fault. If I'd gotten my bike fixed or checked the chain before offering to give you a lift…"

"That doesn't mean you have to go this far to make up for it. You've been keeping me company since then and that's plenty."

Yosuke shrugged. He drummed his fingers against Souji's legs and there was a blush on his cheeks, but his face was set in determination. "You're my partner and you're uncomfortable because of something I did. I can be your right hand for a while. This kind of thing shouldn't be a big deal between us, right?"

"Oh," Souji said dumbly, unable to think. He _was_ offering. "Right."

Yosuke put his hands on Souji's waistband. "So I can—?"

Funny how Yosuke managed to look like being allowed to do this was actually important to him. A little numb, Souji nodded. "Go ahead."

Yosuke took care of opening Souji's fly, only requiring him to lift his hips so that he could pull his pants and boxers down under the curve of his ass. Souji's dick was more or less flaccid and that was somehow more embarrassing than if it had been erect. He avoided looking at Yosuke, finding everything else in the room suddenly fascinating.

"Is the floor comfortable? For your knees, I mean."

"It's nothing I can't handle." Yosuke's hand wrapped around his dick, lifting it up and when Souji risked a peek down he found him just looking at it. Embarrassingly, he found himself starting to get hard under the stare. "Did you have anything earlier?"

"Sorry?" Souji shifted, trying to keep his clothing from bunching uncomfortably under him.

"Something on the computer or a magazine? You know: porn."

"No, remember when I told you I didn't have any? Can you imagine if Dojima-san found it?" Souji managed a weak laugh. "I just—it's all in my head."

"That’s fine sometimes but I've got to have something to look at every once in a while." Oh, well, now Souji was imagining Yosuke stroking himself over a stack of dirty magazines. His dick got harder and he turned his eyes towards the ceiling, praying that Yosuke would start moving his hand before he got fully erect without even being touched and made things even more awkward.

But when Yosuke did start moving his hand, he didn't stop talking. Souji shouldn't have been surprised but was now really appropriate? "What were you thinking of?"

"Nothing really." Just a jumble of sloppy fantasies designed to put him in the mood quickly, more vulgar than what he usually liked to indulge in but spurred on by boredom. "Just…stuff."

"Huh." Yosuke rested his chin on the palm of one hand and kept his eyes on his hand, looking laid-back about the whole thing. Souji hoped he didn't look up; his face was burning and he was trying vainly to hold on to his composure. He wasn't sure how well he was succeeding, toes digging into the floor and nails scraping the couch cushions despite his desire to keep as still as possible. "Well, sometimes you don't need anything specific."

"Right." No need to add that there had been more dicks in his fantasies than breasts. Yosuke hadn't asked for details.

Yosuke had a way of moving his hand that was completely unlike Souji's method, somehow just as casual as the easy way he supported his head. His fingers moved up and down firmly, thumb toying with the head, and the look on his face was thankfully more interested than bored – he was just jacking his partner off, no big deal. Hey, maybe after this they could go and grab something to eat at Junes.

"This feel all right?"

Souji was surprised he even needed to ask; he couldn't believe how wet he was getting. Yosuke's palm was starting shine, and he smeared the precome around some so that his grip slid more smoothly. Souji's breath came faster.

Why had he said yes to this? He was never going to be able to look at Yosuke the same way again, not without remember how his cock throbbed under his hand, and he was sure his inability to masturbate was going to be a bigger problem in the future.

"It's fine." Souji's mouth was dry but he tried to sound at ease. How about they browsed the electronic department while they were at Junes to see if there were any new games out? He started to spread his legs some more and stopped once he realized once he was doing.

Yosuke straightened up and pushed for him to continue. "Come on, partner, relax. This'll be a bust if you're tense the whole time. Lay your head back or something, think about something nice."

Souji did just that and forced himself to take deep breaths, closing his eyes when he found nothing interesting on the ceiling to stare at. He tried to simply enjoy the feeling of Yosuke touching him, one hand stroking his dick with surprising confidence and the other—

"Ah!" His hips jumped.

"You use two hands, right?" Yosuke asked, fingertips brushing his sac.

It really didn't matter because there was no way Souji was going to say no. "Yes."

"Great. Don’t want to do anything too weird and freak you out when I'm trying to make you feel good."

He was definitely managing that. The familiar pressure of an orgasm was starting to build, another embarrassment – Souji couldn't remember the last time he'd wanted to come so soon.

"I can…" Souji opened his eyes and his heart skipped when he saw Yosuke watching him for a reaction. He sat up in an effort to look more in control of himself but couldn't do anything about the heat in his face. "I'm about to—I can finish myself."

Yosuke's hands didn't stop moving. "Are you left-handed?"

"No."

"Then I got it." As if to prove it, Yosuke tightened his grip as he leaned over to grab at the tissue box. Souji fell back again, objections dying in his throat as the spark of pleasure in his groin started to grow. "Just enjoy this and let me take care of everything."

Souji clenched his teeth when he came to avoid making any noises but wasn't able to stop breathing hard or moving against Yosuke's hand. Still, even in his hazy-minded post orgasm state, the feeling of Yosuke cleaning him off was more than he could take. He snatched the dirty tissue out of his hand. "This, I can do by myself."

"Haha, I guess so." Yosuke leaned back, looking quite satisfied with himself. "That was awesome, right?"

"Pretty good." His attempt to downplay it didn't affect Yosuke's enthusiasm in the least.

"Makes up for this some, I bet." He knocked on Souji's cast, and Souji pulled it away.

"Could you not—"

"Right, sorry." Yosuke started to rub the back of his neck, remembered the state of his hands, and thought better of it.

When he continued to simply sit there looking pleased with his efforts, Souji prompted, "You should probably go clean up."

"Oh, yeah. Be right back."

Souji tossed the tissue in the trash and pulled his clothing back on as Yosuke washed his hands in the bathroom. He really hoped things weren't going to be awkward now; he valued Yosuke's friendship much more than he valued getting off, even when it was that good.

Yosuke came back in the same mood as when he left, and he settled between Souji's legs again, reaching for the game controller, without a hint of discomfort. "Feeling better?"

Souji hesitated. "Actually, I am." To his surprise, he meant it. The bad mood he'd been in had lifted, evaporated by Yosuke's hand and even his embarrassment wasn't managing to stand up in the face of the way Yosuke was taking everything in stride.

"Good to hear. It's not often I get to help you out with something, you know? And hey," he nudged Souji's knee, "if you need some more help before you're healed up, let me know, okay? I am your right-hand man, after all, haha."

Souji groaned and pushed him. "That was awful. How long have you been saving that joke?"

"I just came up with it, I swear."

Yosuke's grin said otherwise. "I don't believe you."

"Honest, honest." Yosuke started playing again and Souji rested his chin on the top of his head, arms resting on his chest. Only Yosuke could do something like that and then manage to make him feel completely at ease with himself.

He gripped Yosuke tighter, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief that nothing seemed to have changed between them. "Thanks."

"Eh, you girl." Yosuke smiled and leaned into his grip. "Don't sweat it; we're partners, right? We do this kind of stuff for each other."

"So if you break your arm—"

"I expect you to return the favor. But I'm warning you now, you should probably train your wrist or something. I last a lot longer than that."

Souji smacked him in the head with his cast.


End file.
